Most hair fixative compositions contain a film-forming polymer, which acts as the fixative, and a delivery system, which is usually an alcohol or a mixture of alcohol and water. In the case of aerosol delivery, the delivery system will also contain a propellant, which is typically a volatile hydrocarbon. Due to environmental regulations controlling the emission of volatile organic compounds (VOCs) into the atmosphere, these alcohol and hydrocarbon delivery systems are becoming less acceptable, and it is foreseen that water will become a greater component in hair fixative compositions. Hair fixative polymers taught for use in aqueous based systems are known, for example, those disclosed in Japanese publication JP 47-46332. However, many of these exhibit a loss of performance properties in aqueous systems, for example, curl retention and on-hair stiffness are inferior, and in other cases the solution viscosity increases, and if delivered by aerosol, the composition foams at the valve actuator and on the hair. These factors have prompted the search for good performing hair fixative polymers that are soluble or dispersible in aqueous or in low VOC systems, that is, systems containing 80% or less VOCs.